Osiągnięcie
thumb|Uzyskanie osiągnięcia Osiągnięcia to wyzwania, które można zrealizować w grze, które pozwalają innym zobaczyć stan zaawansowania postaci w World of Warcraft. Zostały one dodane w dodatku Wrath of the Lich King. System osiągnięć w World of Warcraft rozpoczął się od 749 pozycji odzwierciedlających każdy aspekt gry, w tym odkrywanie świata, rozwój w grze PvE, PvP, profesjach oraz rozwoju postaci: obejmowały one od zadań banalnie prostych do wielowątkowych epickich wydarzeń. Niektóre osiągnięcia pozwalały uzyskać nagrody w grze, takie jak wierzchowce, tabardy, zwierzaki oraz tytuły. Osiągnięcia te nie wpływają na jakość gry, a nagrody są czysto estetyczne. Lista osiągnięć nie jest skończona, więc nowe pozycje pojawiają się w miarę rozwoju gry. Okno osiągnięć right|344px W patchu 3.0.2 w menu pojawiła się nowa ikonka tarczy (Plik:16px-UI-Achievements-icon.png ), której naciśnięcie (lub wciśnięcie klawisza Y) powoduje uruchomienie okna osiągnięć. Na górze okna wyświetlony jest licznik punktów otrzymywanych za wykonywanie osiągnięć. Poniżej wyświetlona jest lista wszystkich osiągnięć, ich opis, wartość punktowa, data ukończenia oraz pasek postępu (jeśli możliwe). Niektóre osiągnięcia rozwijają się, by wyświetlić listę pojedynczych elementów danego osiągnięcia, na której wyróżnione są fragmenty, które już zostały wykonane. Można włączyć wyświetlanie postępu osiągnięć w podobnym stylu do śledzenia zadań. Poniżej pola Osiągnięć poawia się tabela statystyk, przedstawiająca zestawienie opracowane na podstawie uzyskanych osiągnięć. Typy W momencie wprowadzenia systemu osiągnięć w Wrath of the Lich King trzeba je było zdobywać każdą postacią, przez co niektóre z nich ze względu na długość były zdobywane tylko jedną postacią gracza. W dodatku Mists of Pandaria większość osiągnięć można przełączyć na zasięg całego konta, przez co będą one współdzielone przez wszystkie postacie przypisane do jednego konta Battle.net i tego samego serwera. Meta-osiągnięcia składające się z wielu elementów mogą być zdobywane przez wiele postaci, lecz pojedyncze osiągnięcia już nie. Kategorie Osiągnięcia w World of Warcraft są bardzo zróżnicowane. Niektóre wymagają odpowiednich czynności, by je wykonać, na przykład udanie się do fryzjera czy pokonanie członka każdej rasy z wrogiej frakcji podczas walki PvP. W innych wyświetlane są paski postępu i wymagają wykonania czegoś kilka rasy - na przykład przytulenia dziesięciu postaci. Niektóre osiągnięcia są progresywne, na przykład jeśli zdobędziesz osiągnięcie wymagające zebrania dziesięciu zwierzaków, pojawi się osiągnięcie zwiększające ich liczbę do 25. Wreszcie meta-osiągnięcia pojawiają się przy wykonywaniu innych osiągnięć - na przykład osiągnięcia związane z odkrywaniem świata zbierane są w meta-osiągnięciu Odkrywca Świata. Aby ułatwić nawigację w przeznaczonym do tego menu, osiągnięcia zostały podzielone na następujące kategorie: * Ogólne: Są to proste osiągnięcia, takie jak zmiana fyzury, zebranie określonej liczby tabardów i wierzchowców, upadek z dużej wysokości itp. * Zadania: Wśród osiągnięć związanych z zadaniami znajdują się takie, które wymagają ukończenia określonych ciągów zadań. Kategoria ta posiada podkategorie związane z krainami. * Odkrywanie: Osiągnięcia będą zdobywane przez okrywanie krain w grze oraz metaosiągnięcia związanego z odkryciem całego kontynentu. W kategorii tej pojawiają się również takie osiągnięcia, jak pokonanie rzadkich wrogów, odkrywanie skarbów i elementów wiedzy. * Player vs. Player: Pojawiają się tu osiągnięcia związane z walką na arenie, polach bitewnych czy w walce PvP. * Dungeons & Raids: Każdy ostatni boss w lochu czy rajdzie dostarcza osiągnięcia. Kategoria ta zawira również osiągnięcia związane z zabijaniem bossów w określonym czasie, bez udziału pełnej drużyny czy spełnienia innych wymagań. * Professions: Osiągnięcie kolejnych poziomów mistrzostwa w profesji wiąże się z uzyskaniem osiągnięcia. * Reputation: Zestaw osiągnięć związanych z uzyskaniem reputacji w każdej frakcji występującej w grze. * Scenarios: Wprowadzona w Mists of Pandaria kategoria zawierająca osiągniecia za pokonywanie bossów i wykonywanie zadań w Scenariuszach. * World Events: Okresowe wydarzenia, takie jak Święto Przesilenia Letniego, Święto Księżycowe czy Koniec Duchów posiadają określone osiągnięcia. Znajdują się tu również takie stałe wydarzenia, jak Srebrzysty Turniej czy Gildia Awanturników. * Pet Battles: Wprowadzona w Mists of Pandaria kategoria zawierająca osiągnięcia związane z systemem walki zwierzaków. * Feats of Strength: Uzyskanie tych osiągnięć jest trudne, jeśli nie niemożliwe, niektóre nie są już możliwe do zdobycia lub aktywne tylko podczas określonych wydarzeń. Nie wiążą się one z gratyfikacją punktową i nie są wyświetlane w podsumowaniu. Dowody chwały Dowody chwały świadczą o przeszłej chwale Azeroth, więc uzyskanie tych osiągnięć przez graczy będzie bardzo trudne, jeśli nie niemożliwe. Ich uzyskanie nie wiąże się z gratyfikacją punktową, a nieuzyskane Dowody nie są wyświetlane w interfejsie osiągnięć. Wśród Dowodów Chwały można znaleźć stare osiągnięcia za grę PvP, zdobywanie rzadkich wierzchowców, specjalnych tytułów itp. :Główny artykuł: Feats of Strength achievements Porównywanie osiągnięć Podejrzenie własnych osiągnięć to świetna sprawa, ale jeszcze lepsza to oznajmienie światu o ich uzyskaniu. Klikając prawym przyciskiem myszy na innych graczach i wybierając stosowną opcję można porównać swoje osiągnięcia z ich dorobkiem. Za każdym razem, jak gracz zdobędzie nowe osiągnięcie, dowie się o tym jego gildia oraz wszyscy w bezpośrednim otoczeniu - przypisany do tego efekt dźwiękowy i animacja są niemożliwe do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym. Co więcej, osiągnięcia można podejrzeć w serwisie Armory, pozwalając śledzić i chwalić się osiągnięciami w internecie. Kategoria:Terminy Kategoria:Świat WoW en:Achievement es:Logro ru:Достижение Kategoria:Osiągnięcia